Disillusion
by LemonyMellow
Summary: Dark fog may cover the sky but you shouldn't be alarmed. This is more Silent Hill inspired than a crossover, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is my first fanfic ever so be nice, this is a silent hill inspired fanfic not exactly a crossover.

I'm not quite sure if there will be a pairing yet but still enjoy.

* * *

He never thought anything like this would happen, he was about to win for precursors sake! He was about to beat Erol, him and Daxter were goi- wait where was Dax, he just seemed to have disappeared.

All he remembered was racing going through the tunnel for the last time then a funny sound…like a siren? That's when everything went weird not that his racing opponent was even weirder but when things peel away like old wall paper only to have something completely different underneath normal?

Jak remembered it started at the ceiling of the tunnel working its way down to the floor revealing a not so pleasant void, he also remembered Daxter freaking and jumping from the zoomer onto one of fences that used to be cement walls, oh god he hoped Dax was ok after he found his way outta here he had to find him!

When he had woken up he was sore and from what he could tell he was in the sewer well _they _were in the sewer, a few feet away from him was a still unconscious Erol by the looks of it his creepy bug helmet thing (he never knew how to describe that thing) had broken in half, he couldn't tell if he was bleeding **not **that he cared what happened to the sadistic redhead.

Sitting up he could see what the damage was around him… nothing no debris nothing everything looked normal for a sewer anyway. Noticing movement in the corner of his eye Jak turned to look, none other than Erol was beginning to sit up discarding his broken helmet his eyebrows furrowed in obvious anger, he seemed to put a hand to his head he must have a headache **Ha** served the bastard right!

Jak stood up to have a look, it seemed to him that there was only one exit to the room ugh why? Erol seemed to notice Jaks sudden movement.

"what are you doing" he snarled.

"leaving. If you want to come then come" Jak said in such a way that it sounded like a threat.

Sure enough the redhead followed grinning widely, he really knew how to get to people even in a dire situation even though if that's what he wasn't feeling right now, he had a bad feeling and he wasn't sure if Jak had the same feeling but he wasn't about to ask his foe about it, Jak was the last person he wanted to say anything to…partly.

Erol chose a bad day not wear his chest armour, he didn't wear it because it would slow him down in the race it didn't look it but it was fairly heavy but most of the time it was compulsory to wear it. It didn't matter during races though he was no **is **the best!

Still he was sure something wasn't right other than the fact that his presence was pissing the younger boy off, that definitely deserved a smirk he didn't want to boast though.

Jak on the other hand was pissed that Erol choose to tag along but he didn't blame him for following though, along with anger he had another feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it wasn't hunger either, no he had a bad feeling he figured that Erol did too because he seemed to be fairly quiet or his headache could be annoying him?

Whatever for now he'd keep walking until he found his way out then they could part ways before he lost it, then he can finally focus on finding Daxter he was positive he was okay. Daxter would find his way to help like Keira or Samos maybe? Whoever he found he knew Daxter would be okay he had to be optimistic.

They finally came to a long corridor and would you believe it's dark too?

It wasn't very narrow thankfully he could still keep his distance from Erol, although now it didn't seem like a corridor you'd find in the sewers hmm are there even corridors in the sewers? Oh well best to get going, wait-

"whats that smell?" Erol asked clearly having the same thoughts as Jak.

"….."

"Whats the matter Jak? Ottsel got your tongue?"

"very funny!" Jak raged but that smell stopping him from doing anything rash .

Jak knew he'd smelt this scent before wait was is it-

"Blood?" Erol asked surprised….well half surprised anyway.

Jaks gaze followed the direction Erol was looking, to his surprise there was a lot of blood near the left wall of the corridor, someone must have been killed down here and no one knew about it?

Before he realised it Erol was at the bloody mess, Jak walked over to him.

"I don't think any _person _did this." Erol said in such a way.

"what? Like a metalhead?" was all Jak could say just noticing the smile that was playing on Erol's lips, that sick bastard!

The smile faded when his ears twitched.

"what was that?" Jas asked not being able to help the annoyed tone that came out of it.

"I…thought I heard something" he sounded unsure…

But there it was again a sort of low growl not like any metalhead that Jak had ever heard before, he was positive he'd never heard it before, he couldn't see any sort of glow illuminating from the gems that metalheads have on their, you guessed it heads.

Whatever it was its coming closer and whatever it is it isn't a metalhead….

Erol drew his pistol first whatever it was wasn't going to get past him if he could help it! Another strange sound then nothing but burning dropping his pistol chucking the leathery jacket off, his torso was fine his legs hurt…..

BAM! The next thing he knew he was on the ground staring up at what shot that acidic shit on him, it was burning really badly now, what every the creature was wasn't human or metalhead, if it was bipedal it'd stand taller than him but it didn't look like it could.

It grabbed his throat squeezing it, Erol went to punch it but it caught his fist whatever it was it was pretty fast, it leaned closer like as if smelling his fear he turned away letting his panic escape across his tattooed features, crap it was gonna kill him!

Wham, the weight of that thing was off of him, the next thing he head was three loud gun shots then nothing…..

Jak tackled the creature off of Erol why? He could see the panic on Erols face and well that alone scared him, so he tackled it they rolled Jak grabbed out one of his guns, he shot it three times it seemed like three bullets was enough, he stood up getting a better look at what this thing looked like, at first glance you could tell it wasn't a metalhead nor human either.

Jak turned to look at Erol who was now sitting up he walked over to the disgruntled redhead. "I didn't take you for a guy who wears collared shirts" Jak teased

"huh?" was all Erol said looking down at his shirt, it was a long sleeved top that had light and medium blue stripes and indeed it did have a yellow collar poking out of the top of it, Keira had gotten it for him, not really his style but it was the only thing he could find this morning that was clean.

Erol smirked "your girlfriend, the mechanic, got me it"

".…well it doesn't suit you"

* * *

**Note: **Reviews makes me a happy chappy : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **yet another chapter : ) , they aren't OOC are they? Well enjoy~

* * *

"…_.Well it doesn't suit you"_ -

Erol couldn't help but smirk at that until the burning pain he had on his legs came back again. Looking down at his legs he could see that the acid had burned through his pants and onto his skin but fuck it hurt…..

He needed water to dab off the acid that was on the clothing and to run his legs under it too, but he didn't see any so far, it could be really bad if the burn worsens and if it gets infected…..

Erol stood up slowly which probably isn't a good idea when you have chemical burns, straight away he had to sit back down.

"whats the matter with you?" Jak hadn't noticed his injuries til now "ooh" was all could say to his own epiphany.

"heh. Chemical burns are a bitch" was all Erol could say with a pain filled heh.

Jak rolled his eyes, clearly Erol wouldn't be able to walk without feeding himself a bowl of ouch. "…Get on my back" the thought of carrying Erol wasn't very satisfying but he couldn't leave him there? He would have done it before but something told him he wouldn't want to be alone even if his companion was injured.

"….what?"

"get on my back…I'll carry you…"

"…."

"…don't look at me like that! It's clear you won't be able to walk yourself so don't be stubborn…"

All Jak got from that was a frown then "…fine" he could tell that the older man wasn't too pleased with this but truth be told Jak wasn't either.

Erol wasn't too heavy but being a _hero _and all it wasn't much trouble for Jak, not for too long anyway, it could have been much worse though Jak could have been walking away from a corpse….

Jak began to walk when he heard Erol mumble something….did he hear that right? "huh? What was that"

"…..I said…..thanks… and I'm not stubborn!"

Jak swore he could hear some cursing afterward, so Erol did have the courtesy of thanking him? Huh you learn new things every day, he couldn't help but smile to himself he still hated the man though and nothing could change that.

About half an hour or more later Jak could see a ladder leading to an exit, yes finally! Letting Erol down off of his back.

Jak gave Erol a glance "you first" he said gesturing to the ladder.

Erol muttered something to himself but started to go up the ladder followed by Jak, when Erol reached the top he pushed the metallic lid out of the way, revealing a very low cloudy sky? **Crap ** while they were gone the sky had fallen!

Erol pulled himself out of the sewer and noticed that it was fog ah yes fog….. Jak climbed out and noticed the fog too, fog was a pretty rare sight in Haven City for sure, it didn't seem like it was going to lift anytime soon either.

They both started along Jak would get further ahead and would have to wait for Erol to catch up to him, he walked over to the redhead reaching out his hand to help him, Erol just slapped his hand away "I don't need your help!" he growled through tired breaths.

Jak was partly glad Erol didn't want the help but on the other hand the stubborn man was clearly worn out, his unattended wound must have drained most of his energy they'd been walking awhile and hadn't seen a single person or a single vehicle.

Neither had brought it up because it was a waste of time stating the obvious, that and this ominous fog.

They continued on for awhile before Erol leaned on a wall "can we take a break?" he said sliding down the wall until he was sitting.

"okay. Five minutes" Jak almost but ordered .

"_touchy_"

"well I'm not the one that's wounded!"

Erol frowned "what the hell's with that?" he pretty much yelled. "oh I get it your worried about your little friend the what is it? Oh yeah rat!" a dangerous tone lingering on his words.

Ooh that hurt. Jak could feel his teeth getting sharp but he controlled himself… barely anyway.

"you **really **don't want to go there Erol" his words just as dangerous.

"oh really? Because if I remember right you were the one that started this" shit that's true.

"urgh whatever. Are you done with your break?" dangerousness still lingering on his tongue.

"sure _whatever _you say" ok now Jak was pretty sure he was mocking him now and was that a smile?

He watched as Erol was about to get up, he really looked like he needed medical attention and some green eco would help too.

The injured redhead looked past Jak curiosity and uneasiness playing across his face, Jak turned to see just what had earned this look from Erol, it was a creature crawling along the ground, it looked as though its legs were bandaged together with huge hook like claws protracting from its fingers.

Wait it looked ready to atta- **bang, bang, bang!**

What? Where did those bullets come from?

"it looks as though you two gentlemen need some assistance"

* * *

**Note: **Reviews and opinions make me a happy chappy~ hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Here is chapter 3, in here theres some yummy nicker bocker love!XD Enjoy~

* * *

"_it looks as though you two gentlemen need some assistance"_

Came a man's voice.

"no! no we don't" Erol growled as he shot up to his feet.

The man walked over to him, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the strangers footsteps, dead quiet, he was just a foot away from Erol and clearly a head taller than him, he had a scruffy look about him, messy dark brown hair almost black, black framed glasses protecting his powder blue eyes, his whiskers didn't make him look any neater he looked to be about 28-32 years of age, he seemed to be wearing a long white coat?

"it doesn't look that way to me" he said in a tone that said: as a matter of fact!

"you both look fairly young, what are your names?" he asked looking at Jak.

"I'm Jak and that's" Erol shot Jak a look, "Erol" Jak finished.

"we're fine! We don't need help!" Erol folded his arms with a frown that was so typical of him.

"hmm ..yes.. well those chemical burns of yours beg to differ"

"ho-" "oh I'm a doctor and I've dealt with different kinds of burns among other kinds of injuries" the man interrupted.

"whats your name?" Jak asked out of curiosity a doctor was a lucky find.

"My name is Mez, pleased to meet you Jak" he put out a hand and Jak shook it.

"you shouldn't be walking with those burns, what was it? Erol?" Mez stated ruffling Erols hair.

Erol almost death glared him, shoving his hand away "well if you want to help the Krimson Guard base has a pretty good hospital, and its closer than any other hospitals" he smirked.

"alright I'll help you, considering you do need medical treatment. How much is it hurting?"

"….."

"suit yourself but you shouldn't be putting any pressure on it"

Awhile later they reached the hospital building at the Krimson Guard base, on entering the building the first thing to notice was that not all the lights were on.

Locked, locked, locked and another locked door, they had to go up the stairs and onto the second floor, Jak turned the knob on a door with long glass windows, goodie it opened, he really didn't like to be here so close to that…prison.

The room seemed to be a simple check up room, cupboards probably filled with medical supplies, a sink, there was another door on the far wall probably leading to another hallway.

Jak flicked on the light hmm it's still working, thank the precursors, with the light now on Jak could have a better look, which didn't reveal anything new.

Mez pushed Erol to sit down on the hospital bed then went over to the sink and wet a towel he'd found in the cupboard below, he began to dab the now wet towel onto the material that still had bits of acid on it he also dabbed the burns with the towel.

"ah…." Erol bit his lip, it hurt a bunch, he'd had an eco burn before and that was no picnic either.

"ok we're going to have to run water over it now" Mez said reassuringly.

"well I'm gonna go have a look around while you do that" Jak mentioned before leaving Mez to do his…doctoring.

The next thing Jak knew he was already at the reception desk on the first floor, he'd hoped Daxter would be here but seeing as this was the Krimson Guard base he had doubted it. Jak walked behind the reception desk and fiddled with the doorknob he expected would lead to a nurses lounge or something.

It opened….

Indeed there were lounges a few desks, one with piles of paper work most likely a doctors desk? Didn't doctors have their own offices? 'might as well have a look' Jak thought to himself.

He began flipping through the paper work. He'd probably been nosing in somebody else's business for a few hours now and still nothing! Wait a minute now this was interesting, Jak folded and stashed the piece of paper into one of his pockets and headed back to where Erol and Mez were.

"ok now take off your pants"

What? Did Jak hear that right? He'd just came up from the stairs and was almost to the room when… well he heard Mez say that?

"w-what why?" was Erols reply.

Jak entered the room, he could see Erol looking angered and confused, Mez shot Jak a smile as if to say hello, Jak smiled back then Mez continued with his again doctoring.

"so I can apply sterile self-adhering bandages to your burns, besides your pants have had it"

Erol took off his boots first, the acid got through them too, ooh how he would have chucked them into the older man's face if he didn't have a good point though.

After he discarded his ruined pants Mez began to wrap up his legs with the sterile bandages, the acid had gotten on both his legs which wasn't very fun at all. Plus it was embarrassing sitting in his boxers getting his legs bandaged by a guy he didn't know because everyone else just seemed to have disappeared **and** in front of his enemy too. Erol closed his eyes frowning as he pushed these thoughts out of his head, he was definitely going to stop at the barracks and get some pants and a pair of shoes!

Mez had finished and looked at Erol "no unnecessary pressure ok?"

Erol just nodded and looked at Jak "your quiet today" Jak looked at Erol "hmm? Yeah…we should get some green eco to help that heal" he said pointing to Erols now bandaged burns.

"yes I think that would be a good idea" Mez replied.

Before Erol could say anything they'd shut the door behind them and headed off. Just great they'd left him…..alone.

Sighing he'd been sitting there for about ten minutes now waiting, waiting was annoying not that he was impatient or anything but-

Klshhhhhhh, Erol looked through the glass on the door, what was that?

* * *

**Note:** Hmm the plot begins to thicken eh? read and review plz X3


	4. Chapter 4

_Klshhhhhhh, Erol looked through the glass on the door, what was that?_

The lights started to flicker then they went out just great, it wasn't completely dark in fact it was still fairly bright outside, excluding the fog that still hadn't lifted.

Looking through the glass on the door he could see someone stumbling backwards bleeding, what the hell did that? The man he could see was a krimson guard and-Sphhhhlt!

'holy shit' Erol thought as he watched as the guard was stabbed through the chest, slicing through the man's chest plate like a knife through butter. Erol didn't stick around to find out what would have happened next, he was through the door on the other side of the room in a flash…. An injured flash.

Luckily the door lead to another hallway, **crash**, Erol got a move on as he heard clattering behind him, he reached the end of the hallway and bolted through the metallic door and locked it, **bam**,** bam**,** bam**,** bam**! Erol almost fell backwards but kept his ground, the banging stopped and he could hear a scraping sound becoming more distant.

Crap, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the banging started, Erol turned to see what room he was in, ah he was in _this_ room, he remembered it well this was the room that they'd _tattooed_ him and every other krimson guard, no branded would be the right word to use.

He remembered entering the room for what they said was a check up but instead without warning the doctor injected him with some shit that made him feel groggy before everything went black, then he remembered waking up in the hospital with bandages covering his eyes, forehead and the tips of his ears.

He was told that they'd tattooed his face and ears and that he wasn't allowed to open his eyes, he'd bleed during the tattooing, it was scary as hell which pissed the redhead off like a lot of things did but he had a right to be angry they didn't ask or even give warning they just did it.

He also remembered that Ashlyn had gotten a warning from her father that she was to be tattooed as well, god that pissed him off, he remembered having a discussion with Torn about it.

Ugh bad times, Erol shook it from his thoughts and walked over to the window, he could see the barracks from here, if he could just make it over there so he wouldn't have to wander around in his boxers…..

Although he didn't want to go back out into the hallway that was understandable right? Hmm the next best thing would be to climb out the window, it wouldn't be too hard even with burns, he told himself which was a lie but he began his descent out of the window anyway.

Reaching the bottom he took a moment to catch his breath, going out the window wasn't exactly a great idea his burns were hurting now.

He began across the grounds towards the barracks, half way there he stopped, what was that noise? It sounded like a siren, everything began to peel floating up for split seconds before disappearing, what the fuck! Ok he was positive Mez had something to do with this he must have drugged him while wasn't looking! But why did it feel so real?

Mez had lead the way and Jak simply followed he really seemed to know his way around here.

"you really seem to know your way around here don't you? Whats up with that?"

"oh? I've been here a couple of times before"

"whys that?"

"well the war between us and the metalheads put a strain on medical staff here…ah heres the room"

The door said green eco storage, the _room _was a small storage room filled with boxes and crates, Erol had better appreciate the help even though he probably wouldn't admit it.

Mez grabbed one of the boxes, they weren't very big but the eco is pretty effective when used right.

Jak turned to leave this time Mez followed, they headed back to reception desk, both were quiet heading up the stairs, Jak sighed as he went through the door that lead to the second floor.

The only light along the hallway now was the continuously flickering lights, further down the hall they turned a corner.

"oh my god" was what Mez could muster looking at the bloody mess on the floor, the smell was awful as well, it looked like something had punctured the chest armour and went straight through the man probably an instant kill.

Jak was in shock the only other time he'd seen a bloody mess like this was in the sewer earlier that day and when he'd been imprisoned.

That's when he noticed bloody footprints heading into the room they'd left Erol in…. stepping around the blood he entered the room Mez following curiously, Erol was certainly long gone from the scene whatever it was that got his butt moving Jak hoped he'd never have to see.

Jak saw that the bloody footprints kept going? Wouldn't the blood on the bottom of whatever had passed through heres foot have run out? It just kept going on out the other door, Jak followed them reaching the end of the hallway that's where the footprints stopped, he looked up from the floor, a metallic door lay busted off its hinges in the middle of the room that it was probably meant to seal off from people, this was intriguing.

Jak walked over to the window, it was open? None of the others were so why was this one?

He needed to find Erol and ask him about what he'd found on the slip of paper he'd taken from the nurses lounge, he would have before but they'd needed the green eco.

"hey Mez is that the barracks over there?"

"yes, why?"

"because that's where Erol must of went"

"why would you assume that?"

"because he's running around in his boxers" ok so that thought was pretty funny, he'd savoured the look on Erols face when Mez told him to take his pants off, Erol wasn't happy and that's what made Jaks day.

"ah of course" Mez replied.

Jak grabbed his head, what was that? He just suddenly felt a burst of pain in it, Mez must have felt it too he had the same look on his face. He felt dizzy like he was going to- **wham **Mez was on the ground out cold, Jak felt woozy stumbling over onto the floor just as his world went black he heard something wait it sounded like that siren again…..

* * *

**Note:** I just love leaving it at a cliff hanger XD

Your opinions are very much appreciated so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just as his world went black he heard something wait it sounded like that siren again….._

"Jak, **Jak!** **Wake up!**" came distorted voice.

Now awake Jak sat up rubbing his eyes, "what the hell happened" he said getting the grogginess out of his voice.

"I don't know but when I woke up I was surprised to see that" Mez said, worry showing in his voice. Jak looked to where Mez was pointing and on the wall there was something written there, wait is it written in blood!

_**Beware of unforgiving souls he's taken, **_

_**They lie there bearing so much hate, **_

_**Be careful he could consume you too, **_

_**For he is The Torturer.**_

What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway?

"_Torturer_?" was all Jak could say.

"what do you think it means Jak?"

"I don't know but I think we shouldn't worry about it for now"

Jak looked around, they were still in the same room nothing seemed different so why did he hear that siren again? There were too many questions and too little answers.

Jak stood up, "we should head to the barracks now"

"I suppose so" Mez answered as he stood up as well.

"whats the quickest way there?"

"hmm there should be an exit on the first floor just a little further along from under this room, I'm pretty sure" the scruffy man responded.

"ok then we should go" Jak followed Mez out the door, his hand in his pocket feeling the slip of paper he'd nicked, the sooner they got to the barracks the better.

Mez leading the way smiled to himself he was enjoying this too much, Jak was an interesting person but both Jak and Erol were too young to understand him he assumed. The older man pushed his glasses on better with his index finger, he just have to play his cards right…

Erol looked down past the iron grate he was walking on, the grate sort of criss crossed like a metal fence but the iron was thicker than that, all he could see downward was a fiery abyss making the smoky sky seem red, a hot wind blew on his face that made him feel uncomfortable, when he concentrated on where he was walking sometimes he'd notice fresh blood drip, drip, dripping into the blaze below him.

He could hear distant screaming putting him on edge, he could see the black figure of the barracks and that's where he wanted and needed to be headed.

The smell was horrible, smoky heat mixed with burning blood, he picked up the pace as much as he could the heat was making his wounds burn a bit.

The redhead was now standing in front of the barracks, barbed wire blocked the entrance, he stepped closer to take a better look and as soon as he did the barbed wire moved out of the way like it was alive!

Ok now that was terrifying, he entered the barracks it was the main area of the building he assumed it looked nothing like it sure there were walls but there what seemed to be metal fenced cages with a body bag hanging in almost every one of the cages, blood leaking off of them.

One of the body bags was on the floor of the cage, Erol took a step closer for a better look, it jumped and started banging on the cage door, "**fuck!**" Erol yelled as he fell back onto the ground it scared the shit out of him.

The cage door creaked open and _it _stood up slowly and it seemed like the body bag absorbed into its skin revealing an ashen coloured creature, its arms seemed to be still attached to its body but they still looked usable, the only feature he could see on its face was its mouth, parts of skin still attached to its lips like someone had just stabbed holes into its face, its knees were also on the wrong side like a bird but not a bird….

It started slowly towards Erol oh if only he didn't leave his pistol in the sewers! He didn't have anything else on him except his boxers and dorky shirt…. Ugh he had to think quick, he ran up to it and with a hard kick he made it stumble that's when he pushed it back in the cage and locked it, if he had a knife or something he could have killed it.

It started banging on the cage again, Erol moved back away from it, his leg hurt from kicking it but he ignored it for now, - it was that stupid siren again this ugh what was that? He felt dizzy like he was gonna faint and soon enough he did the sound of the siren fading into his senses as everything went black.

Jak and Mez were out the exit and a quarter of the way to the barracks.

Jak squinting his eyes trying to see further than the fog let him but it failed, then he noticed the same bloody foot prints they'd seen in the hospital before.

"what the hell? There the same as the footprints in the hospital!" Jak all but hid his thoughts.

"yes it seems so" concern in Mez's voice.

It was uncanny how strange and scary things had gotten since this morning…..

* * *

**Note:** Hmm what did you guys think of the creature I created (freaked my sister out when I explained it to her...)

I'm always open for opinions and what you all think is gonna happen next XD

My updates to this story have quick have they not? Thats because I've written more chapters than I've uploaded,

so be aware there's more to come (X3


	6. Chapter 6

_It was uncanny how strange and scary things had gotten since this morning….._

Jak and Mez followed the bloody footprints all the way to the barracks, to their shock there was blood all the way up the stairs and door of the barracks, there was no body to match the blood though.

Jak reluctantly walked up the bloody stairs and pushed the door open and entered, surprisingly there wasn't any trace of blood inside.

Jak heard something move he turned his head to the direction it came from, he saw Erol beginning to sit up dizziness on his face.

"ugh" he groaned rubbing his head.

"Erol?"

"?" it took a moment for everything to come in, "Jak? Whats-his-face ?" he sat up more.

"you look awful as usual" Jak added.

Erol frowned his usual frown "_thank you_" he responded sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Mez walked over and kneeled next to the tattooed redhead, "we found the green eco" he said opening the small box revealing the glowing green eco, Mez picked it up and held it over the wound, he didn't need to remove the bandages for the wounds to absorb it.

Erol held his breath, oh how it stung but that didn't last too long, relief came across his face as the eco did its job.

Mez stood up "there that should help it heal quicker" he reached out a hand to help Erol up, he ignored and stood up himself.

Mez turned and began to walk back over to Jak when he started to check for something. "crap I think I left my gun in the hospital" he realised.

Jak looked at Mez he noticed that the gun was in its holster, Mez's coat fell in front of it, it was right there why was he lying about it?

"I'm going to go back and get it" Mez rushed out the door and down the bloody stairs and faded into the fog, out of sight.

Erol saw the look on Jaks face he gave him a questioning look.

Jak saw that "what?" he asked a frown coming over his features.

"nothing" Erol shrugged with a smirk on his face.

Jak looked at him, Erol could feel Jaks gaze it made him uncomfortable but he wouldn't show it, he frowned again "**what**? Do you need something" he pretty much yelled it.

Jak frowned back, "well I do need answers for this" he pulled out the paper from his pocket, "do you know anything about this?"

Erol walked up to the blonde and snatched the paper out of his hands and began to read it.

Jan 12th _It's come to my attention that one of the staff members has been obsessing over his patients I'll need to look into this._

_Jan 21__st__ A number of patients have been disappearing from the hospital and the evidence says it wasn't of their own accord this could be serious._

_Jan 23__rd__ As of recently Dr. M- has been acting strangely he has been put under surveillance._

_Jan 29__th__ The bodies of the missing patients have been found, we suspect murder, I hope he knows what he's done and regrets it for the rest of his life!_

Erol looked at Jak with a questionable look on his tattooed face. "yeah so what about _this_" he asked flapping the paper about a little bit.

"what do you know about it?" Jak furrowed his brows.

"why do you want to know?" Erol did the same.

"**because** the doctor mentioned there's name begins with an M! is it who I think it is!" Erol would have hit him then and there but Jak grabbed his wrist, Erol could feel Jaks nails growing sharp the smell of dark eco coming into his senses.

Erols face was filled with rage so was Jaks, "**alright!** Yes, yes its Mez! Happy now?"

Jak snatched the paper out of Erols hand and let go he was beginning to calm down.

"but you know what Jak?"

Jak looked at him still a frown playing on his face, "what?"

"he was sentenced to death"

"…." He was lost for words it had to be the same Mez it was too big a coincidence.

"w-what?" Jak stuttered, Erol smirked Jak was shocked he'd done his job even though it was the truth and it was a bit unnerving.

Jak gave him a look "you're lying"

"it may seem like it but I'm not, he was found guilty of abducting and murdering patients, he's a serial killer, he was sentenced to death"

"if you knew about this why didn't you say something!"

"…I don't know"

"you don't know?"

"well it happened awhile ago and it never crossed my mind" that was a lie, in truth Erol didn't have much choice he didn't know how to treat a chemical burn properly.

Jak raised a brow, Erol rolled his eyes, "so what I needed ….help" he then looked down at his bandaged legs.

Jak thought about it he was right even if it took the redhead awhile to admit he needed help, there wasn't much else he could have done.

Erol turned and began to walk off, "where are you going?" Jak called after him.

"to get some pants…and shoes!" Erol yelled back.

Jak ran and caught up with him, if they split up now they probably both end up dead, so for now they'd have to put there hate for each other to the side.

* * *

**Note:** Yet another chapter further into the story, don't worry it gets better XD

omg six chapters without pants XD ...I love pantzzz lol.

anyway I have more chapters ready to upload when your ready to give me your opinions : )

oh and sorry this chap is a bit shorter than the rest : (


	7. Chapter 7

_if they split up now they probably both end up dead, so for now they'd have to put there hate for each other to the side._

Erol headed up a stair well up towards the third floor, it was silent until Jak broke it.

"….I noticed they don't seem to have elevators here"

"yeah? They call it exercise" was the reply Jak received before Erol opened the door to the third floor.

He reached a door that said _C6 _and opened it.

"it wasn't locked?" Jak raised a brow at Erol who had neutral expression on his face.

"I knew I forgot something" he said entering the room, Jak followed him inside.

The room was pretty messy damn and Jak thought his room back in Sandover Village was bad… Erol made his way through the mess on what was supposed to be the floor over to his draws and grabbed out a pair of three quarter pants and chucked them on, he then went over to the closet and started to dig through it until he found a pair shoes, he put them on.

He walked back over to Jak, "ok we can go" Jak looked past Erol, he'd just made a bigger mess rummaging through the closet.

"uh… sure… what should we do about Mez?"

"I don't know but for now he doesn't know that we know who he is"

"so we play it safe"

"your just way too smart it's uncanny" Erol mocked, Jak frowned he'd have to get him back later.

Jak shut the door behind him this really wasn't helping him find Daxter, if he could get Erol to help him find Dax things would be easier, they headed back down the hallway and into the stair well.

"hey Jak?... Did you hear a siren earlier?"

"….why?"

"just so I know I'm not going crazy"

Jak gave him a look that said _are you fucking serious?_

Erol frowned, "I'm **not** crazy!"

"are you sure" Jak added a smirk on his face.

Erol growled and started heading down the stairs again, he was **not** crazy and he **knew** it! Although sometimes he had his doubts…

"yeah"

Erol looked back "huh?"

"yeah I heard the siren too" Jak repeated.

Jak walked past Erol who followed him down the stairs and out the door of the barracks.

"what the fuck! Whats all this blood doing here?" he was fairly surprised at how much blood was spilled all over the stairs and it reached halfway up the door.

"I dunno it was here when we got over here"

Jak thought it was very strange he couldn't see the bloody foot prints him and Mez had followed over to the barracks they'd completely vanished! .

"whats that sound?"

Jak pondered for a moment, "it sounds like static"

Both stood there for a moment an- tlch, tlch bloody footprints began walking away, there was no visible person making them what the hell was up with that?

Jak began to follow them whatever it was it was headed toward the static noise.

"wait! I don't think-" "yeah, your right, you don't, so just wait here" Jak interrupted then turned and followed the bloody footprints leaving Erol there.

They didn't go very far until they stopped in front of the thing that was making the static, Jak picked it up. It was a radio? It was making the static? He fiddled with it for a moment, the static got louder, he heard a low growl hmm that sounded familiar like that creature that was in the sewer….. oh shi- ssplllt it slashed Jaks arm making it bleed, he moved back gaining a bit of ground and grabbed one of his guns and shot it three times just like in the sewers. It didn't go down crap he grabbed the wrong gun ugh he started to shot again, it finally went down luckily it didn't stand a chance but Jak would have to be careful on how much ammo he uses.

He followed the footprints back to where Erol was, an annoyed expression on his face the main reason for this was Jak ditched him again and his burns were aching a bit.

"what did you find?" the annoyance was also in his voice.

"I found this radio" Jak said and handed the pocket sized item to him.

Erol didn't take it instead he was about to turn and "what happened to your arm?" he asked pointing to the gash in Jaks left arm.

"I uh..was attacked by the same thing we seen in the sewers"

Erol certainly wouldn't forget about that so soon, "hm good thing we're going back to the hospital"

Erol grinned, Jak frowned "whys that?"

"heh who knows what could smell your blood!" Erol laughed, Jak could tell he was trying to scare him, good job it worked.

"well when we get there I'll clean it up" he said marching past Erol who just followed him.

Heading into the hospital they sat down on the chairs at reception, Erol almost sighed in relief as he sat down with the strain off his burns, it was a little bit relaxing.

Jak noticed this, "does it still hurt?"

Erol furrowed his brows, "shouldn't you be tending to _your_ cut?"

Whatever Jak stood up left for a moment he then came back with a first aid kit.

He cleaned the cut then bandaged it poorly, Erol glared he shoved Jaks hand away and began to unbandage it, Erol cleaned it properly and then re-bandaged it properly.

"since when do you know how to dress a wound?"

"ever since I don't think"

"…"

"don't worry I see thank you written all over your face!" Erol said it with confidence.

Crrrrrrrrrrrreak went a door and Mez came into sight, he was almost surprised to see them but also unfazed.

Both Jak and Erol walked up to him only to hear a cracking sound almost like the ceiling-**CRRRRAAAASHHHH**!

Erol pushed Mez out of the way out of pure instinct but he couldn't see where Jak was crap this could be bad…..

* * *

**Note:** Enter the radio XD

Read and Review plz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Another "awesome" chapter XD yea ugh forgot to add to the other chapters that I don't own any of the Jak and Daxter characters they belong to NaughtyDog (sorry silly me),

except Mez, that creeper belongs to me X3

* * *

_Erol pushed Mez out of the way out of pure instinct but he couldn't see where Jak was crap this could be bad….._

"Jak?" Erol called out lying toward the pile of rubble.

The roof had caved in, he wasn't quite sure what'd caused it but Jak was on the other side of the wreckage.

"it's ok… I'm alive!" Jak yelled back.

Everything began peeling again tones of red everywhere, it still looked like the hospital just older, messier…..and bloodier.

Erol and Mez watched as the pile in front of them peeled into a wall like it was purposely splitting them up, damn it this wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"Jak!" this time Mez was the one who called out, hopefully Jak could hear him.

Jak sat up, he was fine luckily he didn't get hit by any falling debris, "I'm gonna try to find a way around to there!" Jak called out.

"yeah! We will too" Erol called back, he didn't want to be stuck with Mez for long he didn't trust him in fact he didn't trust anyone at first glance.

"but shouldn't we wait here?" Mez was polite.

"nah I don't wanna wait" Erol put it simply.

He got to his feet and dusted himself off, Mez complied and got up as well, it was dark and they could barely see anything in front of their faces.

"urgh! This is annoying!" Erol growled as he tripped over something else he'd missed.

"heh, I did find this here before you got back over here" Mez chuckled as he pulled out a torch.

"why didn't you say you had a flashlight?" Erol frowned at Mez urgh this guy pissed him off, Mez chuckled something that he didn't quite catch and ruffled Erols hair like he did before, just what was with this guy!

**Bang! **it echoed along the hallway, it sounded like something hit a wall….hard.

Whatever the noise was it didn't happen again, there were occasional noises, sometimes he'd hear footsteps or a clanking and maybe a bang here and there but there were other noises Erol couldn't put his finger on.

Apart from that it was quiet and it was pretty unnerving too, he just hoped that they wouldn't run into anything they couldn't handle.

They came to a _T_ section, Erol knew if they went right it would eventually lead them back around to the reception area where Jak would probably be wandering around but where would they go from there?

Mez was about to turn left, "wait we should go right"

"why I'm positive left will lead us back to reception"

"no it won't"

"how do you know that?" Mez's tone changed to a more serious one.

"because I've been here plenty of times and I know for a fact that right will get us there!" anger was in Erols voice, Mez closed his eyes for a second his face becoming more serious, Erol didn't like that look.

**Wham!** Mez pinned Erol to the wall squeezing his throat with one hand.

Erols eyes widened with surprise, "wha-urgh what the fuck!" he growled as something sharp stabbed into his left arm, he didn't feel right for a moment.

Mez tightened his grip around Erols neck, "I know _you_ know who I am"

"so the fuck what!" Erol answered anger still in his voice, Mez's grip on his throat wasn't too tight he could still breathe properly.

Mez leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "and I know who you are _commander _Erol" the redhead closed his eyes just for a moment and shuddered at the closeness, oh how he would have murdered him then and there he wasn't sure if he'd enjoy it though, killing was what his orders usually had to do with and he was used to it.

"and how do you know that?" Erol said glaring daggers.

"just like I do anything"

"….example?" Erol wasn't sure where Mez was going with this.

"I know you helped torture prisoners for the dark warrior program and that your buddy Jak was in the program, do you wanna tell me about that?"

"…why?" ok now Erol was scared…almost…maybe…to a certain point anyway.

"why the hell would **you** want to know about Jak?"

"because we're the only two survivors of the dark warrior program"

What? What the hell? Honest to god Erol never even seen this guy in the program! Although Mez was supposed to have been sentenced to death! **Praxis **must have had something to do with this, he never actually knew what happened to most of the prisoners he never knew what happened to the dead or dying all he knew was what he was supposed to be doing at the time even if he knew it was a waste of time.

"what?"

"hmm I didn't think you knew"

Erol furrowed his brows.

"now tell me about Jak" Mez said in a clear tone topped with a bit of anger.

"heh ask him yourself" Erol smirked.

"why didn't he die in that program?" the anger in his voice worsened.

"why didn't **you **die?" Erol added was he really gonna protect Jak from this prick? **Hell yes** tormenting was fun even in this circumstance now was he crazy for that? He still hated Jak to no end but if either of them wanted to live they'd just have to _trust_ each other for now anyway.

Mez growled and really tightened his grip around Erols neck, "don't think this is over!". Mez let go of Erols neck and stepped back, what why'd he step away?

Erol put a hand to his head he felt dizzy that's when he noticed a needle in Mez's hand, so that's what the sharp pain was…

"hnn.. you?" Erol fell to the ground he'd fucking drugged him!

"I see its finally taking effect" Mez smirked that smirk Erol had come to hate more than Praxis in a good mood.

Everything went black and Mez smirked down at the redheaded man he could finally focus on Jak.

* * *

**Another Note:** Ooh whats gonna happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

_Everything went black and Mez smirked down at the redheaded man he could finally focus on Jak._

Jak walked along, this was the worst he was split off from Erol and Mez, he didn't know where Daxter was and he was getting a bit hungry…..

Urgh he didn't know his way around the hospital to begin with and now _this_ it was like the precursors had poured bad luck all over him and just laughed. He still had that strange radio that only seemed to react when those _things_ were close, personally he knew he might have needed it but it was just plain weird with when it would only work and only then static came from it.

Walking up a hallway he noticed the lights worked but they shone a pale green light making the bloody stains on the eroded walls seem all the more creepier, he really wished he wasn't alone right now…..

Jak wasn't sure where he was or if he was going the right way, Erol could have given him a few directions but it must not have crossed either of their minds.

Sighing deep in thought Jak turned a corner, left, he stopped dead in his tracks and took a slow and silent step back, down the whole hallway he could see a group of creatures standing completely still. There wasn't any light illuminating the hallway.

Why were they all standing so still? It was eerie, they looked to be nurses and doctors sort of anyway, bandages covered a few of their faces and they stood in irregular poses it was very off and they smelled like something decaying mixed with medical creams or chemicals.

There was a door straight across from him labelled '_security_' that would at least have a torch or something, Jak dashed quietly over to it heh lucky it was unlocked and it actually opened just like the other rooms they'd been in today.

Shutting the door behind him Jak examined the room, there were a few lockers if he was fortunate he might find a torch….and maybe someone's lunch. That's when Jak noticed that there were security cameras all along the back wall.

Judging from what was on the slip of paper he'd found he didn't blame them for wanting to keep tabs on everything that went on in the hospital.

It was strange though they were all showing static oh well nothing important anyway, he walked over to the lockers and tried to opened the first one but it didn't open til he forced it….. lucky there was a torch and something to eat, it looked fresh and smelled like a fresh sandwich and it tasted like a fresh sandwich so it must have been fresh.

Jak checked what else was in the lockers but there was nothing useful just things they needed for night shifts and some porn mags? Jak turned to leave when he noticed something on the corner of his eye, looking he seen that one of the screens had a picture walking up to it Jak had a closer look, he could see Mez and Erol comin in to view maybe deciding which way to go?

It looked like they were arguing or something Jak didn't know there was no sound. Erol was pointing to the right so he must have wanted to go right? Jak looked at Mez and seen that serious look come across his face my god it was downright scary!

That's when Mez pinned Erol to the wall Jak didn't know what to think so he rushed out the door the radio going mad he turned it off, he slowly made his way through the crowded hallway so careful as to not bump them giving himself away, luckily though he made it through them and halfway down the next hallway he turned the torch on.

Thank god there was nothing there to scare the crap outta him along here!

Hospitals were confusing but hopefully he'd find his way. Jak hurried along when he heard the siren again good everything was going back to normal, normal _now_ being uncrowded and very foggy.

Jak looked out a window it was getting dark? Time went by pretty fast huh?

At least the radio wasn't going off anymore it meant he was safe for now and it was pretty reassuring, he flicked off the torch he wouldn't need it until it got dark, Jak looked up to a sign that was above him it said he needed to go left to get to reception.

He walked toward the left turn hopefully he wouldn't run into Mez and hopefully he would find Erol he still hated him but he really didn't want to be alone and that's why he really wanted and needed to find Daxter.

He turned the corner and found Erol lying there unconscious? What? maybe he should have watched what happened…

Jak kneeled down next to him and felt for a pulse you know just in case….. there it was he was definitely alive what did Mez do? He'd have to ask Erol what happened when he comes around that is.

Daxter knew something was wrong on entering that tunnel on the race course he could feel it, he'd screamed at Jak to jump and that's when he leapt from the zoomer and onto a metal bar. He watched as his best friend fell down into a void and he couldn't do anything!

Daxter heard a siren go off what? It sounded like a fucking war siren! He was almost freaking watching the wall peel into iron grated fences everything tinted with orange and red.

The other racers had zoomed around the corner but went flying over the void, barbed wire suddenly flung out from the fences it looked razor sharp and unfortunately he was right, he watched in horror as it pierced through the zoomers pinning them in place, piercing through human flesh and bone, rupturing and ripping anything it went through, they'd screamed in pain until they died in place….

Daxter was scared his little heart was racing he swang across the bar until he was out of the tunnel and collapsed in shock hands shaking a bit, he managed to calm himself and he stood up. Letting out a shaky sigh he was about to leave to get help when he heard a voice.

"are you ok?"

Daxter turned to see a man with glasses, "y-yeah I'm fine I was just going for help"

"maybe I could be of some assistance"

Daxter raised a brow at the strange man.

"allow me to introduce myself my name is Mez"

Erol shot up wide awake breathing heavily that was the most vivid fucking dream he'd ever had!

* * *

**Note: **Well heres another chapter, I dunno how long since the last update but oh well.

I've been trying to write chapter 11 (thats right chapter 10 is done ; ] lol) but I've been having difficulties so there might be a wait for chapter 10 to come up though and as all ways I'd be delighted to hear any opinions that anyone has. enjoy^^


	10. Chapter 10

_Erol shot up wide awake breathing heavily that was the most vivid fucking dream he'd ever had!_

He was positive that was the rat that hung around Jak but why was Mez there? It didn't really make much sense but it must have been what'd happened after he and Jak had fallen or his subconscious was really fucked up.

"you look a bit pale, what happened?" that was Jaks voice? He must have found him, hopefully he didn't find Mez as well.

Erol thought about it for a second, he'd argued with Mez yeah then Mez went all psycho on him and grabbed his throat then there was more arguing and that sharp pain, that's right Mez drugged him and now he was here on this bench wait when did that happen?

"I don't remember" Erol lied he wasn't about to say he'd been drugged, so he had to hold back the urge to shudder it was creepy when he thought about it.

"….I saw you two arguing on a security screen"

"well you tell me **what** happen!" shit if he seen it on a security tape then he must have known what happened.

"umm I sorta rushed out halfway through…."

Awkward silence…..

"….oh" Erol broke it ugh the awkwardness!

"well I think I know who your friend was with last"

Jak frowned "how would you know something like that!" it was true though if he said he dreamt it he would think he was a fruit loop! Truth be told Jak already did….

Ugh whatever he should say it! "I dreamt it" he was straight forward not that he cared what anyone thought right?

"… you… uh Mez didn't hit your head did he?"

"nope he drugged me" so much for not telling Jak about that…. Oh well.

"what!"

"yeah so in the dre-"

"no **no **he drugged you and your fine with it?" Jak was shocked he wasn't supposed to care but drugged seriously!

"huh no I'm gonna murder him for that" he said it so calmly but seriously.

"…."

"he was with Mez"

"huh?" Jak looked at Erol.

"the rat, your friend, he was with Mez"

"Daxter? Why would he have been with Mez?"

"I don't know" this time Erol frowned he knew what Mez wanted and he wanted to know about Jaks ability to channel eco and that's why Jak didn't die in the dark warrior program but what he didn't understand was how Mez survived it and why he wasn't informed of his participation in the program.

"where were they?"

"at the race track"

"what happened after that?"

"I woke up…."

Jak frowned "you're _really_ a fountain of information aren't you? Why would you tell me this if it was just a dream?"

"hmm I don't know"

"?"

"well I assumed you wanted some help" Erol folded his arms and smirked at the blonde this time he wasn't the one needing some help.

"….." Jak furrowed his brows a bit but it was the truth he wanted to find Daxter and he didn't want to do it alone and he wouldn't turn down a offer to help him even if it would be a blow to his pride because it was Erol who was offering to help.

"do you want me to help?" he smirked but he really did owe Jak a few things since this morning and he wasn't one to forget that just like he owed Mez a punch to the gut…..with a knife…..

"…alright yes I need **some** help…"

"alright then should we go to the race track?"

Jak frowned a bit, "sure I guess so but what makes you so sure he's been there with Mez?"

Erol looked at him with a serious look, Jak felt this look pierce right through him.

"because it was the most vivid and…. Scariest dream I've ever had!"

Jak raised a brow, "it scared you?"

"…." Erol frowned, it did it really did but he wasn't going to admit it.

Jak smirked, "ok then let's go I don't wanna waste another second"

Erol refrained from saying anything rash at this point although he might later….. he really didn't want to go alone either things were weird and pretty intimidating as of the moment.

The race course looked like crap signs of tear and wear that weren't here this morning were all the more visible, Erol led Jak through to the track and down to where he'd seen Daxter in his dream or nightmare if you want to take it that far.

They walked into the tunnel and along to where the black hole they'd fallen in was last seen, but all there was blood everywhere! Blood on the floor, blood on the zoomers but there wasn't any bodies…. The smell was horrific, both couldn't stand and left the tunnel instantly.

"what the fuck!" Erol exclaimed between fresh breathes of air.

"I.. I don't know" Jak replied as he covered his nose with his sleeve, he could still smell the disgusting scent.

"wait.. are those bloody foot prints?" Erol pointed towards two sets of prints made of fresh blood, although they were strange one looked to be human footprints and the other…

"DAXTER!" Jak yelled and ran off in the direction of the footprints, Erol followed suit.

Jak stopped there was a big puddle of blood…

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the late chapter lol I haven't been writing much and I'm stuck on chapter 11 coz I dunno where I want it to go again lol I guess I'll just have to think of more genius twists or something hmmm lol.

I also discovered Daxter is hard to write ugh! Anyway opinions are appreciated!


End file.
